No Cais De San Blas
by MeRRy-aNNe
Summary: Olá.... ^^ Essa é minha primeira song fic... conta como foi a separacao de Sakura e Shoran, um pouco estranha pois se passa em uma cidade portuaria, mas muito fofinha... Obrigado a Kell e Sah i a Carla Guedes Ki recisaram pra mim... valeu mininas... UA.


No porto de San Blas.

Shoran e Sakura ali estavam se despedindo. Ele partiria para um árduo e demorado treinamento. 

- Sakura, confie em mim, eu te amo, e voltarei pra você, mesmo que demore, eu voltarei.

- ... – Sakura apenas chorava. Não sabia se poderia agüentar, mais esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso.

- Não Chore minha Flor, eu voltarei, prometo que voltarei. – ele deu o ultimo beijo nela, e subiu a bordo de um navio.

Sakura ficou ali parada olhando seu amado partir. Não sabia se ele um dia voltaria, mas confiava na palavra dele, e ali ela o esperaria.

[n]Ella Despidió a su amor[/n]

Ela se despediu de seu amor

[n]Y él partió en un barco en el muelle de San Blas

E ele partiu em um barco, no cais de San Blas

[n]él juro que volveria[/n]

E jurou que voltaria

[n]Y empapada em llanto ella juro que esperaria[/n]

E Com já molhada de tanto chorar, ela jurou que esperaria

Dias e anos se passaram e Shoran não retornava. Mas Sakura não se cansava, ia todos os dias até o porto, para ver se ali seu amor estava. Seu cabelo, seu corpo seus lábios sentiam falta de seu querido e amado lobo Chinês. 

Ela vestia sempre a mesma roupa, para que se ele voltasse, a reconhecesse. A dor acabava com ela, mas ela nunca se cansaria de esperar.

E ali ela ficou, chegou até achar que apaixonada estava pelo mar, que um dia levou seu amor, e tinha certeza que um dia o traria de volta.

Todas as manhas estava Sakura lá. Chegava cedo e ia embora muito tarde. Ia embora porque Toya e Tomoyo iam busca-la. Por ela, passaria todas as noites e dias ali esperando.

[n]Miles de lunas pasaron[/n]

Muitas noites se passaram

[n]Y siempre ella estaba em el muelle esperando[/n]

E sempre ela estava lá no Cais esperando

[n]Muchas tardes se anidaron[/n]

Muitas tardes se juntaram

[n]Se anidaron em su pelo y em sus lábios[/n]

Se juntaram em seu cabelo, e em seus lábios

[n]Llevaba el mismo vestido[/n]

Usava a mesma roupa

[n]Y por se él volviera no fuera a equivocar[/n]

Pois se ele voltasse, não se confundisse

[n]Los cangrejos lê mordían su ropaje, su tristeza y su ilusíon[/n]

Os caranguejos mordiam suas roupas, sua tristeza e ilusão.

[n]Y el tiempo se escurrio[/n]

E o Tempo se passou

[n]Y sus ojos se lê llenaron de amaneceres[/n]

E seus olhos encheram-se de amanheceres

[n]Y Del mar se enamoró y su cuerpo se enraizó en el muelle.[/n]

E se apaixonou pelo mar, e seu corpo ali se enraizou.

Sozinha ela ali ficava. Será que fora esquecida por ele? Ficava ali sozinha imaginando como seria estar com ele novamente. Sozinha ficava, ela e seu espírito. Sozinha ela ficava, com seu amor aumentado a cada dia que se passava na esperança de ele voltar, sozinha com o mar.

[n]Sola, sola, em el olvido, sola, sola, com su espíritu[/n]

Sozinha, sozinha no esquecimento, sozinha com seu espírito.

[n]Sola, sola, com su amor el mar. Sola, en el muelle de San Blas[/n]

Sozinha, Sozinha com seu amor o mar. Sozinha no cais de San Blas.

Muito tempo se passou. Ela agora está com 32 anos. E até hoje seu amor ainda não retornou. Quão ingrato o mar estava sendo com ela. Porque Seu amor não voltava? Todos estavam achando que ela estava louca. Tentaram até interna-la para ver se Sakura voltava a ser a menina alegre e sempre sorridente como antes de Shoran partir. Mas Não conseguiram, ela se recusou a sair dali. E ali ficou, nada e nem ninguém faria com que ela desistisse de esperar por seu grande amor que prometeu voltar.

[n]Su cabello se banquió[/n]

Seu cabelo ficou branco

[n]Pero ningús barco a su amor lê devolvía[/n]

Mas nenhum barco trazia seu amor lhe devolvia.

[n]Y em el pueblo lê dicían[/n]

E o povo chamavam.

[n]Lê decían la loca del muelle de San Blas[/n]

A Chamavam de louca do casi de San Blas

[n]Y una tarde de abril la intentaron transladar al manicomio[/n]

E uma tarde de abril tentaram leva-la para o manicomio.

[n]Nadie la pudo arrancar y Del mar nunca jamás la separaron[/n]

Nada e nem ninguém a tirou de lá, e do mar nunca se separou.

Sozinha ela ali ficava. Será que fora esquecida por ele? Sozinha ficava. Com o mar, com o sol, com seu espírito, com seu amor cada vez mais crescendo, por aquele que prometeu que um dia voltaria. Sozinha no Cais de San Blas.

[n]Sola, sola, em el olvido, sola, sola, com su espíritu[/n]

Sozinha, sozinha no esquecimento, sozinha com seu espírito.

[n]Sola, sola, con su amor el mar. Sola, en el muelle de San Blas[/n]

Sozinha, sozinha com seu amor o mar. Sozinha a mulher do cais de San Blas.

[n]Sola, sola, em el olvido, sola, sola, com su espíritu[/n]

Sozinha, sozinha no esquecimento, sozinha com seu espírito.

[n]Sola, Sola, com el sol y mar. Sola[/n]

Sozinha com o sol e o mar. Sozinha.

[n]Sola, sola, em el olvido, sola, sola, com su espíritu[/n]

Sozinha, sozinha no esquecimento, sozinha com seu espírito.

[n]Sola, sola, con su amor el mar. Sola, en el muelle de San Blas[/n]

Sozinha, sozinha com seu amor o mar. Sozinha a mulher do cais de San Blas.

Depois de muito tempo, ela se recusava até em ir para casa. Ali ficava dia e noite, mas nunca ele retornava. Sozinha com o sol e o mar, Sozinha ali ficou a te o fim. Seria já o fim? Ela não o veria mais? Não, ela ainda tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse antes que ela falecesse. Tomoyo cansou de pedir para que sua querida prima voltasse para casa. Mas ela se recusava. Tomoyo via que ela estava morrendo, queria ajuda-la, mas Sakura recusava a ajuda. Sakura ali ficaria até ele retornar.

[n]Se quedó, se quedo, sola sola.[/n]

Ficou, ficou. Sozinha sozinha.

[n]Se quedó, se quedo, con el sol y con el mar[/n]

Ficou ficou, com o sol e o mar.

[n]Se quedó ahí, se quedó hasta el fin[/n]

E ficou ali, ficou até o fim

[n]Se quedó ahí, se quedó, en el muelle de San Blas[/n]

E ficou ali, ficou no cais de San Blas.

En El Muelle De San Blas 

                                    (Maná)

Sakura entrou num coma profundo, os médicos diziam que ela não agüentaria muito. Toya avisou a família do rapaz sobre o estado de saúde de Sakura. Logo que Shoran recebeu a noticia, veio correndo. Ele não havia vindo antes por não ter certeza dos sentimentos dela, e o Clã também o impedia. Mas agora ela estava morrendo. Mesmo se fosse deposto de seu cargo de Líder do Clã Li, ele iria vê-la. Queria vê-la, queria ela para ele. 

De repente Sakura abre os olhos, se levanta, fica sentada, mas logo cai. Estava fraca, mas havia  voltado do coma. Os médicos ligaram imediatamente para Tomoyo e Toya, dando a ótima notícia.

No mesmo instante que isso estava acontecendo desembarcava no cais Shoran Li. Ele vai direto ao hospital no qual sua amada estava.

- Sakura, que bom minha irmã, você voltou, e sei que é pra ficar. – disse Toya sorrindo e chorando muito. Sakura até então não havia dito nenhuma palavra, virou-se para a enfermeira e disse:

- Me leve para tomar um banho, e quero também trocar de roupa, ele está vindo me ver, por favor.

- Sakura... – disse Toya. Nesse momento entra Tomoyo.

- Sakura minha querida, você está bem graças a Deus.

- Tomoyo, me ajude a tomar banho, e escolha uma roupa bem bonita, Shoran está vindo me ver. – Tomoyo dá um meio sorriso e diz no ouvido de Toya

- Ela está louca, sabia que ficaria com seqüelas.

- ... – Toya nada disse, apenas olhou para a irmã.

- Tomoyo, eu não estou louca, Shoran Está vindo pra cá, daqui uns 10 minutos ele chega temos pouco tempo, me ajuda por favor. – Tomoyo olha pra Toya, e ele dá um sorriso, e Tomoyo ajuda Sakura a se levantar, e com ajuda de uma enfermeira elas lhe dão um banho.

Shoran chega ao hospital desesperado.  

- Poderia ver a Srta. Sakura Kinomoto? Sou Shoran Li. – disse ele para a recepcionista – Rika, é você, ai me ajude, onde está Sakura?

- Acalme-se Shoran, já peço para alguém leva-lo até ela. – Rika chamou o doutor Yukito Tsukijiro e ele levou Shoran até o quarto para onde ela havia sido transferida a pouco.

- Como ela esta Yukito?

- Graças a Deus ela melhorou, não está mais em coma, não sei, foi um milagre de Deus, mas ela acordou do coma hoje pela manhã, fizemos todos os exames e ela está perfeitamente bem, apesar de fraca por estar por quase 4 meses em coma, apenas no soro.

- ... – Shoran agora estava chorando. Sua querida flor estava fora de perigo.

Chegaram no quarto, Sakura havia acabado de sair do banho, e fez com que Tomoyo colocasse um vestido muito bonito nela. Apesar de estar muito branca, por estar a tanto tempo sem ver a luz do sol, sua pele estava muito bonita, e seus olhos reluziam felicidade. Felicidade essa que aumentou quando Shoran entrou no quarto.

- Shoran, você voltou como prometeu. Mas porque demorou tanto meu amor? – disse Sakura indo em direção a ele.

- Sakura... – ele não tinha palavras, nada lhe saia. Ela estava ali toda acabada, e ele era o causa de tudo isso. Como fora burro em achar que ela não havia o esperado. Mas agora eles viveriam juntos. Nunca mais a deixaria. Casariam-se o mais breve possível. Queria ter logo sua vida ao lado de sua amada. Construir sua tão sonhada família ao lado da única pessoa que amou realmente.

FIM.....

Prólogo...

3 anos depois...

- Mamãe, quando tia Tomoyo e o Tio Eriol chegam? Estou com saudades.

- Acalme-se Shang, eles devem estar desembarcando em minutos.

- Papai, será que a Clara esta mais bonita do que eu?

- Tenho certeza que ela está linda minha filha, mas não tão linda como você, e sua mãe. – Sakura ao ouvir isso sorri. Apesar de sua agora 37 anos, ela tinha um corpo esguio, e seus olhos cada vez mais verdes. Sua filha Nadeshiko, com quase 6 anos, tinham os mesmos olhos dela, cabelos castanhos e curtos, como os que ela usava quando criança. Já Shang, seu filho de 4 anos, era um Shoran miniatura, os mesmos cabelos castanhos rebeldes, e os mesmos olhos cor de âmbar. 

- Sakura, Shoran. – disse Tomoyo com uma linda criança no colo.

- Tomy...  – disse Sakura Já com lagrima nos olhos abraça a prima.

- Como estão vocês crianças? – perguntou Eriol, passando a mão na cabeça dos dois filhos dos amigos. – Lembra de Nadeshiko Clara?

- Lembro sim papai, oi Nadeshiko, como vai? – disse Clara. Tomoyo conservava os mesmos cabelos longos e os olhos violetas, Eriol continua com seus óculos com a armação fina, e seus olhos e cabelos cada vez mais reluzentes naquele azul meia noite. Clara tinha os cabelos como os de Tomoyo, e os olhos azuis escuros como o do pai. O Bebe que Tomoyo carregava, era seu filho mais nova, Paul. Olhos como os do Pai, e os cabelos apesar de ainda curtos, seriam como o de Eriol, com certeza.

- Como vão vocês. - Diz Shoran, sorrindo. 

E todos depois de se cumprimentarem foram para casa. Tomoyo e Eriol havia retornado da Inglaterra. Ficariam agora no Japão, cuidando das empresas da Mãe de Tomoyo, que não tinha mais idade para isso. Sakura e Shoran, moravam agora na China, Shoran continuou na liderança do Clã, mas fariam o possível para sempre irem até Tomoeda, para rever os amigos e a família. 

Olá... Bom tive a idéia para essa Song Fic hoje na minha aula de espanhol. O prof nos passou essa musica e me surgiu a idéia. Cheguei em casa e comecei a escrever. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem Review's, com criticas, elogios, ou até correção da Tradução que eu fiz meio por cima mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado. Apesar de não ter dito a ningueim que iria faze-la, quero mandar um beijo pra Kel, pras Carlas, pra Sah, a Cherry, Pra Ro, enfim, para todas que me agüentam todas as noites e finais de semana no MSN e ICQ. Adoro vcs. E Se alguém quiser falar comigo, mandem e-mail's ou me adicione na sua lista de contatos do MSN ou do ICQ. 

BjiNHuS

MeRRy


End file.
